Death Is Just the Beginning
by Wolf's Eden
Summary: Will a certain revival shake the universe's newfound peace after the events of the Galactic Leyline?  Full Summary Inside. Rated M due to violence and language.  Harry/Melfina
1. Summary

After the events of the Leyline, everything went back to normal. The pirates continue their search for the ever elusive Leyline, Gene and the crew of the Outlaw Star seek work to maintain their massive bills and relieve their already stacked up debt, and the Space Force continue to bring a balance to the universe, catching bad guys one at a time. All is well for all parties, but will a certain revival shake the current peace? Will a war ensue? Who knows?

You should read and find out!

Pairing: Harry/Melfina

Rated M for violence and language.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I was surfing through some of the 800ish stories for Outlaw Star the other day and couldn't find any that really scratched that Harry/Melfina itch that I've had for some time now. I love this series and haven't seen any recent fiction that really do it justice. So, here's my tiny contribution. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I like writing it. :)

I will give fair warning, some of the characters may have a slight OOCness to them. I'll try my best at protraying them to a T, but we all can't hit the mark every time.

While I am green with envy, I have to give Takehiko Ito props for brilliantly bringing this series life.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A pair of angry, purple eyes glared out of the vast expanse of glass encasing the loft, glaring daggers at the setting sun. The man cursed to himself and, in a rage, stood and successfully tossed the coffee table before him across the room. The glass vase shattered and sent shards of glass and water scattering across the floor. Loose sheets of paper drifted slowly to the floor after whirling violently through the air. The man began to pace where the table once stood, his form tense and angry.

Another day had passed and still there was no progress to be made. None. Zilch. Zero. The very thought sent the man into a rage and he just wanted to tear the room apart. He restrained himself, but only just. His brother wouldn't be too pleased to come home to a mess now would he? With clenched fists, the man stomped to the large pane of glass and narrowed his sights on the sun as it sank into the horizon, slowly but surely.

It had been a solid year since that fateful day at the Leyline, since he journeyed to uncharted territory, since he lost what he held dearest to him…since he lost his very life. The man's frame tensed dramatically as he recalled the events since his awakening. He had found his brother badly beaten, near death. At the time, he was still firmly integrated with the Shangri-La's mainframe and was able to manipulate the ship any way he saw fit. As his brother was on the brink of death and needed quick treatment, his well fare came before he could set his eyes on his love.

As swiftly as the Shangri-La could carry them, he docked them in the nearest port. His brother was seen to and after a few weeks of intensive care, he was released to the Shangri-La once more. It was then that his brother relayed the news of his untimely, gruesome passing. Anger had filled him and he wanted nothing more than to seek revenge. His brother reasoned with him to the best of his ability and after hours of debate, was able to calm his brother just enough to make sure he didn't act rashly and without thought.

Soon enough they had a game plan set in motion. First, he would need a body. The man looked down at his newly acquired form. After seven months of waiting, he was in a body identical in appearance to the original. Long, blue hair extended down to the center of his back, secured by a purple ribbon that matched his angry eyes. His skin was as pale and as flawless as before. His face was youthful and handsome when he smiled and could contort to an expression of madness with a crazed smirk. The man's outward appearance was spot on, not a single hair was misplaced nor a blemish to mar his skin. The inside, however, was completely new and improved.

Since there was nothing left of his original body to work around, they made him from scratch. He was given the sturdiest of metals as his skeletal structure and wrapped with the top of the line trimmings to make him more human. He could breathe, eat and taste, smell, and feel just like any other human while he had the added advantage of being able to heighten his senses at will. In addition, his newfound "muscle" couldn't be penetrated. While his skin can be cut and bruised, nothing has been found to get any further. After his first untimely demise, his brother made sure that the possibility of losing his brother again was next to impossible. The man flexed his fingers. He felt as human as he ever had before.

He kept his focus on the sun as it sank deeper and deeper into the sea, finding nothing better to do with his time. As it stood, he was still getting used to his body and his brother thought it best he remain at home while getting accustomed to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Meanwhile his brother was completing step two of their plan: gathering information. It had been a year since everything came tumbling down, many things were sure to have changed. They needed to know who was still alive, who was still an obstacle, and most importantly, where _she_ was.

The man closed his eyes and envisioned his angel. Her sweet, innocent face smiled back at him and her voice called to him as she sang her harmonious song. "Melfina…" he called, his voice filled with longing. He had been forced to depart without her, time after time. The next time they met, they wouldn't be parted. No one could separate them. He had already surpassed death itself, what else could be done to him? Rage once again reared its ugly head. No one could take her from him again, no one. Not even that damn outlaw, Gene Starwind!

A whole new bout of anger began to roar in his belly, but was interrupted when the front door of the loft creaked open. The man didn't need to turn to know it was his brother. "I see you're getting acquainted with your new body," Ron muttered, eyeing the mess the younger brother made. He set his briefcase atop the kitchen table and arched a brow at the young man.

"I was angry," Harry replied, his voice still stiff from lack of use. "What did you find out?"

Ron opened the case and pulled a hefty folder from its depths, slapping it on the table. "After the events of the Leyline, the crew of the Outlaw Star went their own ways for a time. In recent months, they've regrouped," Ron answered, leaving out the bits he knew Harry wouldn't care about. They both knew the goal was to retrieve Melfina, anything else was simply icing on the cake.

Harry whirled around with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "And?" he prodded, annoyance dripping from his single word. His brother had spent the last year gathering information on any and all people involved with the Leyline. He refused to believe that's all he had acquired on the Outlaw Star and its crew.

"And my sources have said the Outlaw Star was cruising from planet to planet looking for work to sustain the bills they've racked up. They were spotted last on Heifong III." Ron leaned his hip against the counter beside him and watched his brother carefully for a response.

"It's a start," Harry replied, turning to watch the last sliver of sun fall. The glass reflected his enthusiastic smirk for his brother's attentive watch. "The MacDougall Brothers are back."

_Soon, Melfina, I'll find you… _

* * *

><p>End Note- So what did you think? I'd love some constructive criticism. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Hiya guys! I have to apologize for my lack of posting. As most of you know, life tends to get in the way when we least expect it. From unexpected surgery to serious illness in the family to college exams, I've been busy.

Thank you for the reviews! I very much appreciate the constructive criticism and I hope I improved some. There was a question regarding Harry's new metallic muscle. I could spout off a couple of different things like a new ore was discovered on a distant planet and has the properties of adamantium while is incredibly flexible. However, I will admit that Harry's new muscle was me cashing in my "I'm the Author, so I'm entitled to a little BS" card.

Throughout the anime, I feel almost every time you see Harry, _something _goes wrong and something has to be replaced. First it was his arm, the next his whole body! As a Harry McDougall fan, this was a little more than annoying. This was kinda my way of ensuring he won't go down easily. Aside from that, though, I'm gonna try my hardest to keep things farely believeable for Ito's world. Although, I won't guarantee the characters won't have some slight OOCness going on, but I'm gonna try!

As usual, Outlaw Star and its cast are not mine, but the property of Takehiko Ito. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Melfina's chocolate colored eyes took in the sights and sounds of the boisterous Heifong III with an intense curiosity. Bright lights blinded all who stared for too long and loud music boomed throughout the area, attempting to burst everyone's ear drums. People darted from place to place with such vigor that they seemed to be on a serious, time-sensitive mission. In truth, they were probably just there for the district-wide sale in each store. After all, it was why she and her group were there in the first place.

When the news of such a sale reached the ears of the Outlaw Star crew, their fates were sealed. Aisha, being the impulsive Ctarl-Ctarl, immediately wanted to roam the streets, looking and purchasing any and all shiny objects she could manage. Suzuka wanted to tour the tea shops and enjoy a relaxing night away from the Outlaw Star's crew, a luxury she hardly ever received these days. Gene and Jim wanted to snag any possible ship parts they could while they were at a reduced price since the parts for the Outlaw Star were ridiculously expensive. Melfina, of course, was just along for the ride.

So there they were, wandering the crowded streets with a crazed Ctarl-Ctarl zipping from one side of the street to the other, a bio-android who was fascinated by the antics of the people around her, and a pair of haggling humans who wanted nothing but the best for a small price. By now, Suzuka had long since abandoned her friends to enjoy the best tea in all of Heifong III.

Aisha snapped to attention before Melfina, waving her dark arms around frantically. "Look at them, Melfina! Aren't they just gorgeous?" she prodded, indicating the shiny new bangles and bracelets weighing down her arms. "And these! Don't you like these!" she continued, gesturing to her necklace covered throat.

Melfina covered her giggling smile with a pale hand and nodded her head in assent. "Yes, they're quite beautiful," she said, stroking Aisha's need for compliments. The Ctarl-Ctarl practically purred in contentment before darting off in another direction.

"Where'd she run off to now?" Jim questioned, taking an authoritative stance beside Melfina. His blue eyes scanned the crowded streets but there was no sign of the feline-like woman anywhere.

Melfina shrugged her petite shoulders. "I'm not sure. She ran off in that direction, though. She couldn't have gotten too far."

Gene approached the companions, scratching his head. "Who knows? When someone has as much energy as her, they could be across the planet in no time." The tall man stretched and then gave Jim's blonde hair a good ruffle. "Hey, why don't you go grab some groceries for the ship? We could use 'em," Gene said, snatching his hand away before Jim could retaliate.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go get them? I did it last time!" Jim said, glaring at Gene.

The taller man shrugged and started walking away in the direction of the nearest bar. "I'm gonna go find, Aisha. There's no telling what kind of trouble she'll get into on her own," he called out, turning back momentarily to fix Melfina with what he perceived to be an alluring stare. "Would you like to help me find Aisha, Mel?"

Melfina offered her captain a smile, despite the uncomfortable array of emotions swirling in her stomach, and shook her head. "I think I'll help Jim with the shopping. Besides, I'm sure Aisha will be fine on her own."

The flash of hurt on Gene's face was enough to make guilt seize the bio-android's heart before he quickly switched to an expression of annoyance. The red-head turned on his heel and gave the two a backward wave. "Fine, fine. I'll see yall back at the shop," he said, disappearing into the sea of people.

Relief filled Melfina after Gene could no longer be seen through the crowd. The shoulders she hadn't known to be tense relaxed visibly and she exhaled the breath she had been holding. She hated feeling that way whenever Gene left, but whenever the prospect of them being alone came up, she couldn't seem to relax. In truth, ever since his release from prison Gene had acted strangely toward the bio-android. At first, his attentions and actions had been subtle such as a hair ruffle here and there or a goofy grin directed at her. Melfina thought that was just Gene's way of showing acceptance. Lately, though, he would stare at her with such longing when he thought no one was looking and he was openly more affectionate than before. Gene had even quit staying out all hours of the night and came home at a reasonable time.

For the most part, Melfina didn't mind, but she felt as though his actions held an underlying meaning that she couldn't reciprocate. She loved Gene like a sister loves her brother, but nothing more. She couldn't love him the way he wanted or needed and that fact was weighing heavily on their current relationship.

Jim glared at the back of Gene's head for a moment before yelling out, "Gene, you scumbag!" The boy huffed, but ultimately accepted his new task whether he wanted to or not. Melfina watched Gene's back for a few moments before turning back to Jim. "If you would like, you could head back to the shop and I could go do the shopping," she offered, grinning. Jim crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Mel. If we do it together, though, we could get it done in half the time."

Melfina nodded and followed the oblivious boy out of the crowded streets and into the less crowded grocery stores.

After nearly two hours, Jim and Melfina emerged from the store with only two full paper-bags worth of food. Oddly enough, even the grocery stores were packed to maximum capacity because of the sale. Melfina clutched her bag closer to her chest as she and Jim weaved through the increasing number of people. "Man, it's getting pretty crowded," Jim commented, noting the sky growing darker and darker by the minute. "People must be getting off work right about now, I guess."

Melfina steered them through the crowd of people, getting bumped and roughly pushed every once in a while. Her eyes caught sight of a park-like area off to the side and away from the hectic sea of people and proceeded to approach it with an eager Jim behind her. The bio-android observed the over crowded streets and turned a worried look to Jim. "Perhaps we should head back to the shop."

Jim, huffing from exertion, nodded his head in agreement. There were so many people by now that everyone was bumping elbows and running into each other. Angry slurs and insults started to erupt after one too many collisions. It would definitely be best to leave the rest of their shopping to another day. "Yeah, things are getting pretty crazy. I'll go first, stay behind me Mel," Jim said, jutting himself into the crowd once more.

Like Jim requested, Melfina followed behind the boy to the best of her ability. Every now and then someone would harshly slam their shoulder into her own or jab her with an elbow. Each time she would flinch, but recovered quickly and kept pace with Jim. Unfortunately, after one particularly jarring motion, an orange was sent flying from her paper bag. The feeling of obligation forced Melfina to drop down to one knee and retrieve her fallen fruit. When she returned herself to her feet, Jim was nowhere to be seen.

Melfina sighed in slight frustration and attempted looking around the various frames of people. "Jim!" she called out, searching for the figure of her friend. "Jim, where are you?" Her calls were never answered and her eyes could not locate him in the crowd.

_He'll probably end up going to the shop…_ she began to think when a familiar flash of blue drew her attention to the side. Melfina tried to focus on the person, but he or she eluded her line of sight. Curiosity reared its head and demanded to be satiated before the bio-android would continue on her way. Melfina scrunched her brow in concentration and tried to locate the blue haired person, but to no avail. A tiny voice nagged at her from the back of her mind, but Melfina felt the need to continue to the shop.

With a tiny shrug of her shoulders, the bio-android continued through the wave upon wave of people. She turned down another street and the flash of blue caught her attention once more before disappearing from her vision entirely down an alleyway_. _Melfina picked up her pace and was quick to follow and peered around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the unknown person.

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Whomever it was had made a swift escape.

Melfina rolled her tired shoulders and decided to give up on her search. As it was, Jim was more than likely already worried about her and the full grocery bag was beginning to take its toll on her slender arms. The woman silenced her sense of familiarity and curiosity and followed the sidewalk to where the shop and her new home were situated.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of bright, purple eyes followed her movements from the roof top above.

_Soon, my angel, we'll be together… _

* * *

><p>End Note- So what do you guys think? Grammar, format, etc. Help me make this a better experience and better fiction for yall. Constructive criticism is always nice and I'd love to here what yall think about the plot so far. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Well, I can honestly say this is the quickest I've ever updated. :) I got a bit of inspiration and decided to go with it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and don't worry, Harry and Mel will be seeing each other really soon. I'm just as excited as you are!

As we all know, Takehiko Ito is the mastermind behind this wonderful series, not I.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning, Melfina awoke at an early hour, like she did most days. The sun still hadn't risen when the bio-android dragged herself from her futon and quickly showered and dressed. Her bare feet made little to no noise as she descended the stairs. She took a quick peek around and smiled, seeing Jim asleep at his computer. Melfina turned her gaze upward, taking note of the other bedroom doors firmly shut.

As expected, none of the others had yet to rouse and she suspected the only reason Jim was still at his desk was due to an unexpectedly heavy workload. Melfina chuckled silently to herself and fetched a blanket from the living room couch and draped it across the sleeping boy's shoulders. She took a moment to observe Jim's peaceful face, surprised at how much more youthful he appeared asleep.

It often escaped her how young Jim actually was considering how mature he was. He outdid both Gene and Aisha combined in that department. The thought brought a cheerful grin to Melfina's pale face as she tiptoed away from the slumbering boy.

As her morning routine dictated, the woman went about the kitchen in preparation of her companions' imminent awakening. A quiet clattering of pans echoed in the empty kitchen and the aroma of breakfast wafted lazily throughout the room. She lined the countertop with her friends' favorites: scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, milk, and hot water ready to become tea.

With a satisfied smile, Melfina prepared herself a cup of tea and tiptoed into the living room once more to retrieve another blanket. After adorning herself in the soft, wool blanket, the bio android grabbed her tea and slipped out the front door.

Heifong III's early morning air was cool and sent a path of goose bumps up Melfina's bare legs. The bio-android sat herself on the shop's stoop and settled further into blanket, taking a warming sip from her steaming tea. A satisfied sigh escaped before she turned her attention to the steadily lightening sky. Black faded to dark blue which soon became a flaming swirl of reds and oranges as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

The first rays of sun warmed Melfina instantly and teased a smile from her lips. She sat a few more minutes, enjoying the peaceful morning until voices and movement alerted her to her friends' presence. The bio-android offered the sun one more glance, then reentered the shop, ready to start the day.

A pair of purple eyes stared after the retreating woman with longing. A sigh passed through his lips and his fists clenched in frustration. They had been there for a week now, watching and biding their time before they struck. They were waiting for an opportunity to present itself, Ron had said, and that they needed to be patient.

Harry was tired of waiting and was all out of patience. Only the sight of his angel kept his anger at bay, but even that was reaching its limits.

Last night, he couldn't pass up the chance to be near her. As Ron had said, they should wait for the opportunity to present itself. Well, an opportunity had presented itself and he seized it vigorously with both hands. He waded through the mob of shoppers, keeping a fair distance considering the company she kept. Once she was alone, he became bolder and ventured closer. He even brushed her arm a couple of times without her notice.

Harry was ecstatic just to be so close, to be able to catch her clean, sweet scent, and hear her melodic voice. When she chose to follow him, he was thrilled. He wanted so much just to pull her into his arms and whisk her away, but a tiny voice of reason stopped him. If he took her then, more than likely she would be terrified and refuse him. The idea that she would refuse him froze him to the core. No, they would act when the time was right. It was only a matter of time and, for her, he could wait.

_I'll come for you soon, my angel…._he thought, disappearing from sight.

Suzuka was already seated at the table with a cup of tea pressed to her lips when Melfina returned. Aisha had already consumed a full plate of food and was working on her second. Gene was sleepily grumbling over Jim's nagging and Jim, with the blanket still on his shoulders, was already barking at Gene over the work he had to do because Gene was too lazy to help out.

The sight was a familiar one and she met it with a grin. "Good morning," she chimed, taking a seat at the table with her female companions. She was greeted simultaneously by both women.

"Good morning, Melfina. The tea is exquisite, thank you," was Suzuka's elegant reply and "Mornin' Mel!" was all she received from Aisha before the Ctarl-Ctarl returned to stuffing her face. The bio-android looked to where Jim and Gene had been arguing and was surprised to see awake, serious expressions on both of their faces.

She shrugged her petite shoulders and took to nibbling a piece of toast. When they were ready, they would discuss whatever business they were currently discussing. That was usually how it happened, anyway.

Before long, both males had joined them at the table. Gene looked decidedly put out and Jim had a look of annoyance on his face. Jim cleared his throat and began fixing a plate for himself.

"I've got some good news and some bad news," he started, gaining everyone's attention and Gene's reluctant sigh.

"The good news is that we got work which means some cash inflow. The bad news is that we got a lot of work dumped on us all at once. We have several jobs lined up today, all of which are scheduled about the same time." Jim paused and munched on a piece of bacon, glancing at Gene from the corner of his eye.

Gene sat up straighter and put on his "leader" face. "We're all gonna need to chip in. I've already divided the jobs up. Aisha, you're gonna be a muscle-for-hire, today-"

"What?" Aisha slammed her hands down on the table and leaned in, baring her fangs. "I'm Aisha Clan-Clan, the former Ambassador to the Great Ctarl-Ctarl Empire! I'm not a "muscle-for-hire"!"

Aisha continued to rant, her volume increasing with each word, until Melfina saw fit to sooth the Ctarl-Ctarl's ruffled feathers. "Aisha, I'm sure they chose you because of your strength is far superior to ours. You would be able to get the job done in half the time it would take either Gene or Jim."

Aisha calmed and leapt at the bio-android, embracing her and rubbing her cheek against Melfina's in gratitude for her stroked ego. "I'm sure you're right, Melfina! Those weak men could never compare to my Ctarl-Ctarl strength." Aisha stood and struck a confident, "superior" pose and pointed her finger at Gene in an authoritative manner. "Very well, I shall take this quest, if only to spare your weak human muscles."

She snatched a folder from a bewildered Jim and left the room, leaving them all staring after her.

"Damn, her mood changes fast," Gene mumbled, blinking.

"Yeah, nice move Mel," Jim said, absently munching on his toast. Melfina only chuckled in reply. Suzuka set her tea cup on the table and cleared her throat.

"And what, pray tell, would you have me do?" she asked, her eyes sharp. Unlike Aisha, Suzuka was not easily manipulated into accepting an unsavory job.

"Oh, well, Jim signed you up for guard duty at the museum downtown. They're getting a shipment of new, valuable artifacts and want a little extra help just to make sure everything runs smoothly," Gene said, handing over a folder with the details.

Suzuka accepted the offered folder and fixed the red-head with a stare. "I'm surprised, Gene. I would have suspected you to take this job; it seems relatively easy."

Gene shook his head. "I think I've had enough guard duty to last a life time, thanks," he said, his mind wandering to when he played body guard to Hilda when his adventure first kicked off. The experience changed everything in his life and he wasn't sure he wanted a repeat so soon after settling down a bit.

"Anyway, I'll be teaming up with Jim and help him with some repairs. I figured you wouldn't agree to repair work or a muscle-for-hire job."

"You're correct in your assumption. Alright, well, might as well contact the museum coordinator and get the particulars," Suzuka said and gracefully stood from the table. "Breakfast was wonderful, as always, Melfina."

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Melfina said, watching cheerfully as Jim and Gene finished off their breakfast.

"That was delicious, Mel. Thanks for breakfast," Jim said, standing along with Gene.

"Yeah, thanks Mel," Gene chimed, his eyes connecting with hers.

Melfina followed in Jim and Gene's example, standing, and began rounding up the left dishes. "Good, it's the least I can do," she said.

She turned the hot water on in the sink and began to scrub at the dishes. By the time she had cleaned, dried, and put away all of the breakfast dishes, Aisha and Suzuka had departed for their assigned jobs. Jim and Gene were pulling on their jackets at the door, ready to leave themselves.

"Bye, Mel! We'll be back soon," Jim called, walking out the metallic front door. Gene hesitated and turned back, fixing Melfina with a long, hood look.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked, his expression soft. His stare unnerved Melfina and sent uncomfortable chills down her back. The bio-android hugged herself and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm just going to clean up around here a bit. Nothing too exciting."

Gene still looked hesitant, but he nodded anyway. "Alright. You got my number if you need me. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he left, closing the storefront door with a clang. Melfina shook her head at Gene's antics.

He worried too much when it came to her. It had been heart-warming at first, but Melfina was beginning to feel suffocated by it. He never subjected the others to his worry, even though Jim was like a brother to him. The fact only spurred her belief that he harbored feelings she could not return in kind.

Melfina sighed then turned her attentions to the store. Like she promised, she was going to clean it from top to bottom starting with the store office area. She dusted the tiny space thoroughly and swept the floor spotless. She was in the process of reorganizing Jim's desk when the clang of the front door startled her.

The bio-android jumped in surprise and glanced at the clock. Only thirty minutes had passed since Jim and Gene had left. _Maybe Aisha finished her job,_ Melfina thought, remembering their conversation at breakfast. Perhaps the Ctarl-Ctarl was eager to prove her superior strength and boast about it.

Melfina rounded the corner and called out, "Aisha, did you already finish-"

She was cut off by a sharp pain erupting from the base of her neck to her skull. Melfina felt herself falling before everything went black.

* * *

><p>End Note- Reviews would be lovely and some constructive criticism as well, pretty please. Thanks guys!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for: Harry and Melfina's first meeting since Harry's revival! I was so excited while writing this chapter, I had to remind myself to add quality to my writing as opposed to just skipping to the good parts. :)

As always the credit for Outlaw Star and its cast go to the infamous Takehiko Ito, not I sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Melfina groaned as she slowly returned to the conscious world. She felt like someone had hit her with a bus and then backed up and did it again. Sluggishly, the bio-android raised a hand to her head, surprised to find a bandage rather than her smooth skin. She blinked the blurriness from her eyes and brought the ceiling into focus.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, her voice barely a whisper. She tried raising herself onto her elbows to peer around the room, but the dizziness forced her to lie back down instantly. "Bad idea," she murmured. Rather than attempt sitting up again, Melfina turned onto her side and inspected what she could from the new angle.

The bed she was settled on was not her tiny futon. Instead, it was raised and covered in dark, silky sheets. The room itself was twice the size of hers and was elegantly decorated with detailed paintings and exquisite furniture fit for a king. She definitely wasn't in the shop anymore, that much was certain. The question remained: where was she?

Raised voices turned Melfina's attention to the bedroom door, where light peeked through the cracks. Aside from the fact they were men, she couldn't discern what they were saying. Her eye lids grew heavy as fatigue washed over her aching body. Melfina fought to remain awake, but she ultimately lost the battle.

"I don't see why you're so upset. You got your girl and the others don't suspect anything," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly.

"You ambushed her and attacked her!" Harry said, his handsome face contorted into an expression of rage and his fists clenched at his sides. Had Ron been anyone other than his brother, he would have killed him already. "You could have hurt her!"

Harry inhaled a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Yelling and screaming would only wake up Melfina, and wouldn't accomplish anything when it came to his brother. "I should have been the one to get her. That way, I would have known she was fine." His voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Ron scoffed. "What do you think you would have done, hm? Would you have walked up to her and tried talking it out like you did last time or the time before that? Obviously, brother, your way hasn't accomplished anything and you've only succeeded in getting yourself hurt." The older MacDougall had to pause, remembering all the times he had to pick up the pieces from such an encounter. He loved his brother, truly, but he wasn't going to let him repeat the past especially for a woman.

"The only way to get the job done was to emotionally distance yourself from the mission. You obviously couldn't have done that, I did. Now, your girl is laying right there and no one's the wiser," he continued, gesturing to the bedroom door. Harry looked like he was about to argue, but Ron butt in first.

"I don't wanna hear it, Harry. What's done is done, now enjoy it." Ron walked off down the hall, deciding to remove himself before things could escalate.

Harry was seething with rage at his brother's indifference towards Melfina's welfare and he had to stop himself from finding him and beating him to a bloody pulp. He stood there and tried a few breathing exercises to gain control of himself. When he felt he was approachable, Harry rolled his shoulders and turned toward the door that separated him from his angel.

Silently, Harry cracked the door and shed some light on Melfina's sleeping face. Satisfied that she had yet to wake, he opened the door further, just enough for him to slip inside and then shut it quietly behind him. The pale man approached the bed, making no noise as he pulled the chair from the desk across the room to sit beside the large bed.

Harry watched Melfina subtly inhale and exhale and couldn't resist touching her. He skimmed the rough bandage across Melfina's forehead with his gentle finger and pressed a light kiss to her upturned cheek.

Regret and anger were at the forefront of his emotions. He shouldn't have let Ron come anywhere near her. He should have known his brother's intentions considering all that they had been through. Ron was protective and was determined to keep him safe, but Harry wouldn't stand for Melfina's care being the price for such protection.

_No one will ever hurt you again, that I promise you_, he thought, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. An instance of anger meshed with insanity flashed across Harry's handsome face before he regained control_. I'll kill whoever tries even touching you, my Melfina…_

While still seated in his desk chair, Harry laid his torso on the bed so that he laid parallel with Melfina. His face was only five or so inches from hers and the fact brought him a semblance of peace. Melfina was there, with him. As calm washed over the man, a light sleep claimed him.

The next time Melfina awoke, her mind was clear of the fog that plagued her earlier. The fatigue had left and sleepiness was easily dispersed. Vague memories from earlier passed through her mind and a sudden panic set in. She wasn't at the shop. She was in an unknown bedroom with what she guessed were two angry men guarding the door.

Melfina inhaled a calming breath and slowly opened her eyes. The dark outline of a slumbering man was her first sight. The bio-android squeaked in alarm and immediately tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Of course, this meant her shuffling off the raised bed and plastering herself to the wall behind her.

Harry felt the hurried movements and instantly awoke, slightly amused to see Melfina scurrying away. Once he realized fear was the cause, he sobered up instantaneously. He stood and slowly circled the bed to where Melfina stationed herself.

"It's okay, Melfina. I would never do anything to hurt you," he pronounced, keeping his voice low and as soothing as possible.

"W-Where am I?" she asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"You're in one of my many homes," Harry paused, before continuing. "Don't you remember me?"

That question brought Melfina's full attention on the advancing man. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, but his features were too obscured. The room was incredibly dark as the blinds shut out any available moon light and the door only offered a few cracks of light. She could see his silhouette, but nothing more. However, his voice reminded her of a man she had once known nearly a year ago. He had lost his life in an attempt to save hers. She shook her head in response to the man's question and in an attempt to rid her mind of the memory.

"It's too dark, I can't see," she replied, honestly.

Harry quickly zipped to the light switch near the door and after a breath to calm his nerves, bathed the room in light. The gasp from his angel revealed that she _did_ remember him and that pleased him.

Harry turned and slowly approached Melfina once more. Her brown eyes tracked him as he inched closer, getting wider and wider as realization hit.

"H-Harry?" she asked, her voice barely an audible whisper. Harry nodded and smiled brightly. He closed the distance between them, allowing only a foot to separate them.

"H-How? I saw you-" she tried forming the words she wished to say, but they refused to come. Melfina's eyes filled with unshed tears as the memories flooded back. While she had not known him well, Harry's death had affected her greatly. He tried to save her, but only lost his life. Watching him fade was a terrible experience.

The bright, cheery expression faded from Harry's face when he noted the sorrow on Melfina's face. She had seen his death physically and digitally and had no knowledge of him backing up his mind and memory to the Shangri-La mainframe.

"I backed up my mind and memory to the ship's mainframe. Ron had a new body constructed for me," he said, gesturing to his body. "I'm as good as new."

Hesitantly, Melfina extended her arms and gingerly touched Harry's chest with the tips of her fingers. She pushed against him and was pleased to discover he didn't disappear. She wasn't dreaming as she had feared.

Harry placed his larger hand over Melfina's and pressed her palm fully onto his chest. Melfina gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, but Harry's grip was firm. With his free hand, Harry slowly reached up and brushed Melfina's hair from her face.

"You should lie down. You probably aren't one hundred percent yet," he whispered, not wanting to shatter the fragile peace between them.

A harsh throb in the back of her skull reminded the woman of her injury and the pain became more focused. With her unoccupied hand, the bio-android cradled where the pain was the most intense and winced. When Harry nudged her toward the bed, she surprised both of them by following as easily as she had.

They sat together at the edge of the bed in a calm silence. Harry watched every emotion that crossed the female's face. He felt the need to crush her to his chest and embrace her like his life depended on it, but he wasn't sure she would appreciate the gesture so soon. When Melfina's auburn gaze found his, Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Harry, how did I get here?" Melfina was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Harry was alive and breathing. While she was no longer terrified, Melfina still had no idea where she was at or why she was even there to begin with. She was uneasy and it was visibly noticeable in her rigid posture.

Guilt reappeared within the man's chest. He turned the question over and over in his mind, but there was no good way of explaining what had transpired. Harry sighed and decided the direct approach would be the only option.

"My brother came and got you. I had hoped to try and talk to you, but my brother decided to take matters into his own hands." Towards the end, Harry's words became harsh and a flash of unhindered anger contorted his face.

Melfina gasped and retreated a bit, unsure of how Harry would react. The last time he wore that look he had lashed out. Would he do that now?

The small movement drew the angry man's attention and he looked offended by Melfina's retreat. Insanity and hurt twirled in his purple orbs. He would never hurt his love, never!_ I will have to fix this way of thinking…_

Within the blink of an eye, Harry closed the distance between the woman and himself. He pulled her into his lap and encircled her with his arms. He held onto her tightly like she was his life line and to release her would be forfeiting his life.

"I could never hurt you, my angel, never! Anyone who even dares touch you, I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

Melfina tensed beneath Harry's embrace, unsure of how to react to the situation. She was happy, thrilled even, to know Harry was alive and well, but he was her captor. Was it right to soothe the man who kept you prisoner? The logical response was no, but Melfina was finding it difficult to restrain her nurturing nature. Every fiber of her being told her to reach out and ease Harry's suffering. In the end, her instincts won.

Melfina reached up and placed a calming hand upon Harry's head, pulling him closer into her shoulder where he was currently settled, muttering incoherently. Her other arm completed the embrace and caused the hysteric man to pause. The muttering stopped and he was completely still. A deep sigh passed through Harry's lips; his sanity had returned.

His grip on Melfina tightened, and he began nuzzling against the pale column of her neck. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. In his past life, he had acknowledged that he had a tendency to slip into insanity from time to time. In recent months, his condition became noticeably worse; hence the numerous breathing exercises. Melfina's touch, however, seemed to be an even better cure. The slightest touch returned him to his right mind and it lifted a weight on his heart.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong," Melfina cooed, stroking Harry's loosely-tied hair. The interaction was awkward and uncomfortable for Melfina, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away. His outburst had obviously rattled him and he was in need of reassurance.

Harry shifted beneath her, reminding Melfina that she was being cradled atop his thighs. The man shifted further and pulled them toward the center of the bed which made her entire frame tense. He laid them down and continued to nuzzle into Melfina's neck.

"You need to get some rest and recuperate. You were hit pretty hard; you were out the whole day."

Melfina swallowed a lump in her throat and shifted uneasily. How could she think about sleep when he was so close to her? She didn't see him as malevolent, but they weren't exactly friends either.

"Relax," he whispered, rubbing her tense shoulder with his thumb. "Just for tonight, let me hold you. It's been too long since I last saw you. I missed you…"

The idea of him staying was s bit uncomfortable, but he said it was just tonight. Hesitantly, she nodded and weakly replied, "Okay, just for tonight…"

Harry smiled and pulled the woman closer. He couldn't have been happier in that exact moment. His angel was there in the confines of his embrace and she hadn't rejected him. Harry knew she didn't yet love him; she couldn't, but he was going to change that soon.

_Very soon…_

* * *

><p>End Note- So? How'd you like it? Review pretty please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note - So this update took much longer than I had originally anticipated. I apologize for the wait. Writers block is a terrible, terrible thing.

As per usual, the credit of the wonderful Outlaw Star series belongs to Takehiko Ito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Melfina reclined on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, admiring the shadows as they danced. A few beams of sunlight slipped through the cracks of the blinds and warmed her skin. She had been in that room for hours now without anything to do and without anyone to converse with. The bio-android was beginning to feel antsy and took to pacing at the foot of the bed.

Her mind wandered to the morning's earlier events.

_As a woman forcibly taken from her home and delivered to a still unknown location, Melfina felt that an explanation was in order. Aside from the small wound on the back of her head, no other harm had befallen her. Threats were not slung her way in order to force her compliance and she was treated as if she was made of porcelain. _

"_Harry, why am I here?" she asked, glancing at the blue-haired man across the bed. _

"_I couldn't stand to be away from you," he whispered, not embarrassed by his confession. His eyes never wavered from her form. "Those people don't need you anymore Melfina. You're free to be yourself now. You can be happy."_

"_But I am happy. Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, Gene...they're all my family; they need me," she whispered, fixing her sight on the wall opposite of Harry. Her thoughts began to wander in the crew's direction, but a sudden jarring movement sent those thoughts and her breath out the window. _

_Harry's larger hands were pushing Melfina's shoulders into the cushioned mattress of the bed and his angry, purple eyes gazed down into her own. The crazed expression from the previous night had returned to his handsome face, giving Harry a sinister appearance._

"_They don't need you like I do, Melfina! They're just using you, don't you see? They leave you cooped up in that damn shop to cook and clean up after them day after day!" With each sentence that passed Harry's lips, he emphasized his point with a rough shake to Melfina's frame. _

"_And when it's convenient to them they cart you off to navigate that fucking ship for them. They're taking advantage of your kind, nurturing heart with no thought except for their own personal gain." Gradually ,the intensity behind Harry's actions and words lessened. He raised a pale hand to Melfina's forehead and brushed her unruly bangs from her face. _

"_Don't worry, Melfina. I won't let them hurt you again, I'll protect you. You have nothing to worry about anymore," he whispered, the tension leaving his body. _

_Melfina swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitantly raised her hand to the wrist still pressing her down. "You're wrong, Harry. We're a family; I do those things because I want to for them. They don't force me to do anything I don't want." _

_All at once the rage and insanity that had fled the man's body returned full force. His grip on Melfina's shoulder tightened to the point where the bio-android was crying out in pain. _

"_Harry! You're hurting me," Melfina cried, pushing on the man's arm as hard as she could. Harry released Melfina's shoulder instantly, as if burned by the contact between them. He settled, then, for cupping Melfina's face in his gentle yet unyielding hands. _

"_I would never hurt you, Melfina. I want to protect you. You're so kind, so innocent that you can't even see what they're doing to you. Open your eyes! See them for the treacherous scum that they are!" Harry quickly stood from his position atop of Melfina and stood with his fists clenched at his sides. _

_The sight of Melfina, laying with unshed tears welling up in her wide eyes, broke his heart. He wanted to return to her side and hold her, cradle her, and protect her from her conflicted emotions and misplaced loyalty. He wanted to kiss away the tears that threatened to fall and set Melfina at ease, but he knew his advances wouldn't be accepted after his outburst._

_With a set jaw and a look of determination, Harry whispered, "I'll protect you, even if you don't know you need protecting."_

_He swiftly made his way to the door. He watched her for a moment more before storming out…_

Melfina swept the collar of her shirt aside and fingered the dark imprints left on her porcelain skin. Harry thought he was protecting her from the Outlaw Star crew; thought that they wanted nothing more from her than her ability to navigate the ship. He didn't see the happiness she got from being with them. She finally felt like she belonged and felt like she had a reason for her existence.

She sighed and plopped onto the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Homesickness ate at her. She was fairly certain that the crew was worried and was looking for her, but they had no idea where to look or who to ask. A single tear trailed down Melfina's cheek as yesterday's and today's events took their toll on her emotions.

* * *

><p>Harry paced back and forth in the living room, his agitation still present. Melfina just didn't see what was going on. She was being manipulated and used for the pleasure of that damn crew. She didn't see that he was rescuing her from them, and saw him as a kidnapper, not savior.<p>

The teal haired man froze in his spot and his whole body began to tremble from the rage he was feeling. His instincts told him to wreak havoc on the room he was currently in, destroy everything as a temporary reprieve since his true target wasn't in the vicinity. However, Harry managed to restrain himself, but it was becoming harder and harder as he thoughts continued. It was sick how Gene and his crew had managed to convince Melfina she was happy to be their maid, their tool to be used whenever and however they wanted.

"If you don't mind, keep your anger to yourself and don't take it out on my furniture." Ron's voice glided through the air, calm as always. Harry turned agitated, lavender eyes on his older brother, but opted to not speak. As it was, his anger was barely in check; verbally quarreling with Ron would only set him off. Ron raised a finely sculpted brow and leisurely made his way to the couch, elegantly perching himself with a grace Harry never saw anyone else possess.

"Trouble in paradise, I take it?" he commented, lacing his long fingers together in a contemplative manner. Harry's silence only confirmed his voiced suspicions. "I see," he hummed, "Well, perhaps a job will help take your mind off your lover's spat. I have a few things lined up…"

"No," Harry said, his tense voice sliced through Ron's suggestion, rendering Ron temporarily speechless.

"No?" the older McDougall questioned, leaning forward. "Might I remind you, that we have yet to go on any regular jobs since your body became fully functional? Plus we haven't made any further progress in our little project since you found out where the damn woman was. I figured, at least, that if you had the woman by your side it would help you focus on what's important."

"What's important is Melfina. She isn't ready for a journey and I won't push her faster than she can manage." Harry's voice was sharp and demanding. His brother was the unspoken leader of their little operation, but when Melfina and her well-being came into play, Harry was the Commander in Chief. He respected his brother and often let Ron take point, but Melfina was his first priority, not their "little project".

Ron stood, his jaw set. "If we stay any longer on this rock, the trail will grow cold! I don't give a damn if the bitch isn't ready. We don't have time to cater to her needs; I'll drag her along myself if I have to."

Harry was on Ron before the older MacDougall could blink. The impact of Harry's body sent Ron flying into the couch, and before he could react, Harry was on top of him, pinning his throat with his strong forearm. His airway was successfully blocked by his younger brother and any attempt to pry Harry's arm away was resisted. Ron looked up at Harry's face and was met by a crazed, angry glare.

"If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you. Melfina is mine!" Harry yelled, emphasizing his point by adding extra pressure. Ron made a gurgling sound and Harry all at once released him. He put space between them and stared after Ron with insane eyes. "She's mine," he muttered, before running out of the room, leaving the older MacDougall to sputter and cough.

Harry wasn't in his right mind, but even then he knew not to enter Melfina's room. Things between them had been tense when he stormed out the first time and only a few hours had passed since then. His presence would not be welcome, even his crazed mind knew that. Instead, Harry settled himself on the floor, beside the door. He leaned against the wood and pressed his cheek it, wishing that rather than the hard, cold surface it was Melfina's shoulder or her head as he cradled her close to his body.

Using just his thoughts, Harry enhanced his senses and let them flow into the room. He could now hear the steady, rhythmic drum of her heart beat it comforted him and reassured him that she was safe and unharmed despite Ron's suggestion. Her breathing, though, was slightly hindered and she was sniffling. Upon further inspection, Harry could detect the scent of salt as he inhaled her sweet fragrance.

She was crying or had been. The idea clenched his heart like a vice. Rather than enter the room, Harry laid his pale hand on the door separating him from Melfina. He inhaled and closed his eyes. The craze had left him. It was funny, he mused, how easily she could invoke such strong reactions from him yet could also calm his raging emotions.

* * *

><p>"Melfina!" Jim called, disturbing several mall-goers as he passed. It had been a day and a half now since he and the rest of the crew came home to discover Melfina's disappearance. At first, they chalked it up to her needing a few hours away from the shop, but when morning came, she had not yet returned. This wasn't like Mel and it was beginning to worry the crew.<p>

Instead of going on their usually morning jobs, they each split up and became scouring the streets for their missing, bio-android friend. It was now noon and still Jim hadn't seen hide nor hair of his friend…and from the radio calls he's received, neither had anyone else. Jim sighed heavily and plopped himself onto a bench, awaiting the arrival of his companions. Since the street scouring was ineffective, they would have to come up with an alternative plan. Hopefully, the next plan would bear some fruit.

* * *

><p>End Note- Reviews would be much appreciated, plus they help motivate me to finish the next chapter quickly! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll type!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Hi guys. I'm proud to say this was a much quicker update than the last.

Takehiko Ito is the rightful owner of the Outlaw Star series, and not I.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Melfina turned on her side, wiping her eyes to rid them of unshed tears. Crying wouldn't help her in her situation. The bio-android took a deep, calming breath into her lungs and exhaled just as deeply. A few more passed through her lips before she felt herself returning to reason. Her thoughts turned to Suzuka and Aisha and considered what they might do in her current situation.

Aisha would have taken an angry route and would have used her alien strength to fight her way to freedom. The vision of the Ctarl-Ctarl kicking and screaming her way to victory brought a grin to the woman's face. But she was not Aisha and could not use strength to get her desired result. Suzuka was the exact opposite of Aisha. The assassin was calm and collected, using her intellect and cunning to discover an alternative escape route. Much to her chagrin, Melfina mentally scratched the Suzuka escape from her mind. She wasn't swift and cunning like the older woman and she doubted she had the nerve to even consider killing another being.

Melfina narrowed her brow in concentration. What good was she?, she mused. She couldn't defend herself, her capture being indisputable evidence of that fact; much less aid Gene and the others in a crucial battle. She wasn't sly and calculating and couldn't come up with a strategic plan to save her life. She wasn't strong and brave, nor was she talented in any other field, making it impossible to send her out on jobs. After contemplating it, the only thing that separated her from an average woman was her ability to navigate the Outlaw Star. What use was she?

The bio-android brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close, feeling completely and utterly alone and helpless. Was Harry right? Did the Outlaw Star only keep her around for her navigating abilities? Her heart screamed no, that the crew valued her for who she was not what she was capable of. They had spent so much time together as a crew, they were a family. She may not be a skilled combatant or a crafty thinker, but Melfina offered what she could and she liked to think the others appreciated that fact.

Melfina rested her forehead against the skin of her knee and tried to combat her doubts like they were a tangible villain. For the most part she was successful, but her opponent still remained within the depths of her mind, waiting for the next opportunity to strike. The crew was her family, and they loved and cared for her, whether she had something to offer or not. While the loyalty and intentions of the crew were settled, her intense thinking had brought up a question she had long thought put to rest: what was her purpose?

At the Leyline, it had been brought to her and everyone who was in attendance's attention that she was more or less a key, a method of acquiring ones deepest desires. However, she was relinquished of that role just as quickly as she was made aware of it. Having finally found an answer to the question she asked since her awakening, Melfina never pursued the matter further. Considering the recent events and what she perceived to be helplessness, the question reared its head once more. She wasn't a fighter nor a philosophical thinker; so, what was she there for? What purpose did she fulfill by being?

Melfina sat up from the bed as her thoughts and lack of activity began to make her antsy once more. She wasn't used to spending her days idle and silent. Her days were filled with good-humored conversation, and chores around the shop. As much as Aisha and Gene abhorred them, Melfina found them relaxing and, dare she say, enjoyable. They kept her busy and chores were something she could do for the crew while they spent their days working.

A tiny click of the door opening had Melfina turning to face her new companion. She wasn't surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his grasp.

"I thought you might be hungry. You didn't eat at all yesterday and its nearly lunch time," he spoke, his words soft and calm. There were no traces of his anger from earlier and his posture was relaxed, Melfina noted. She was hesitant to approach him, but the delicious aroma wafting from the tray had her stomach growling rather loudly. The bio-android laid a hand on her belly and stared down at it in horror all the while a blush was spreading across her pale cheeks.

A melodic, foreign sound caused Melfina's gaze to snap to the teal-haired man's form. Harry was laughing. It wasn't maniacal, or crazed, but was a true, heart-felt laugh. His handsome face was lit up and it made his presence and the concept of approach more appealing. Even Melfina couldn't resist an embarrassed chuckle from bubbling to the surface.

"You thought correctly," she said, reaching for the tray in Harry's hands. At most, Melfina expected a sandwich or a bowl of plain rice. Much to her pleasant surprise, Harry had decided to serve her a beef stir fry mixed with what appeared to be strips of fresh beef and a healthy dose of vegetables on a bed of rice. "Thank you, this is really nice."

"Anything for you, Melfina," Harry said, offering a grin as Melfina retreated to the bed and began to eat. He watched her, pleased to see her happy reaction. He definitely loved to see her smile, especially when it was a result of something he did. He inched closer, but didn't sit next to the eating woman. Things were still tense from their argument and he didn't want to ruin the peace between them. Instead, he perched himself in the desk chair still stationed beside the large bed and contented himself by just watching her eat.

Melfina ate every bite available. When she was done, she set the tray to the side and tried to keep her eye averted from Harry's. Events from earlier were replaying within her mind, and she wanted to choose her words carefully to avoid a repeat. "Harry…I can't stay in this room forever…" she began, trying to keep her voice low and inoffensive.

"Of course not," he replied, flashing her a brilliant, pearly white smile. "I just wanted to keep you safe while you recovered from your head injury. Once we're sure you're okay, we'll leave this place and set out on a new adventure." So badly, Harry wanted to mention how this was going to be a new start for them; that this was the beginning of their conjoined lives. But he knew Melfina wouldn't be very receptive to the idea just yet.

"Adventure?" she asked. Melfina raised her hands to her head where the bandages were wrapped, remembering the headache that assaulted her the night before. The dagger-like pain was no longer present, but her neck was stiff and sore.

"Here, allow me." Harry moved from the chair to the edge of the bed and set about unwrapping the stainless bandages from Melfina's head. He discarded them on the bed spread and gently brushed at the hair at Melfina's nape. A dark, angry bruise stared back at him and he felt a surge of anger rise within his chest. He wanted to go wring his brother's neck for his mistreatment of his angel, but he kept himself under control.

As Melfina's hair began to fall back into place, Harry couldn't resist the urge to let his fingers brush through the tendrils. The contact alone helped to maintain his sanity, if nothing else. Once his attentions left Melfina's hair, they fell upon her expectant eyes.

"Yes, an adventure. There are…things…I need to do and get accomplished before I can start truly living," he said.

His answer to Melfina's inquiry was vague and left much to be desired in an explanation. She was still very much in the dark, and the finality in his voice hinted that she wouldn't be getting any hints as to where they were going or what he needed to accomplish. She didn't even bother trying to question him further.

"Oh," she muttered, unsure of what else to say. Any mention of the crew sent Harry into a rage, that much she learned, which meant by default any mention of remaining on Heifong III was likely to produce the same result. On the other hand, she didn't want to encourage his actions by showing enthusiasm or by not immediately rejecting the idea. Melfina was at a loss.

"Considering the damage wasn't extensive, we should be able to depart tomorrow. Ron should be thrilled," he said, cutting through Melfina's thoughts. While his words saved her from needing to reply, the knowledge they brought were unsettling. It had only been two days since she was brought here, yet they were going to be leaving Heifong III that soon?

Harry saw the unease as it drifted over Melfina's petite frame. He didn't enjoy seeing her so tense and troubled, but he wouldn't lie to her. He loved her, and while she didn't yet return the feelings, he didn't want their relationship to be based upon deceit. He wrapped an arm loosely around Melfina's shoulders, making her back straighten more, but she didn't pull away.

"Don't be afraid, Melfina. Everything will be okay, you'll see. I'll protect you." He spoke the truth, and that much Melfina understood. But she couldn't leave Heifong III without the crew; she hadn't before and she wouldn't now. The only question now was: how was she going to escape?

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Gene yelled, his temper getting the best of him. Once again, there was no sign of Melfina anywhere in the district they were searching, and no one could recall seeing a woman matching her description. After regrouping at one of Heifong III's many malls, they decided to look for her together, sector by sector. Three sectors later, still she was nowhere to be found.<p>

Each member of the crew was taking Melfina's disappearance in their own way. Aisha became determined and starting running up and down the streets of Heifong III with a picture, threatening to beat the daylights out of anyone who didn't help her. Suzuka became quieter and departed the group; they all assumed she was doing her own search for the missing bio-android. Jim, being the thinker that he was, began constructing plan after plan in order to find Melfina. Gene…Gene got angry. A scowl had been permanently plastered on his face since he first found out Melfina wasn't at the shop. It only seemed to deepen with each passing day she was away from them.

Jim walked up to Gene, a map of the sectors surrounding their shop in hand. He placed a large 'X' over Sector 79 and let a heavy sigh fall from his lips. "Well, Sector 79 was a bust. How about we try Sector 82 next? It's to the East of the shop, that way we'll at least cover the ground immediately around us."

"Fine," Gene replied, his voice taking on the characteristics of a growl. His grumpiness was becoming increasingly worse, Jim noted, walking behind the raging red-head. Others seemed to realize this too, as they parted for the angry man to pass. Jim felt a chuckle rising, but kept his humor to himself considering the circumstances surrounding Gene's bad mood. The boy brought his radio to his lips and pressed the transmission button. "Aisha, Suzuka. Gene and I are headed over to Sector 82 to see if we can find any leads, Sector 79 wasn't much help."

"Roger!" Aisha shot back and was followed by Suzuka's controlled, "Understood. I'll meet you there."

Aside from the normal hustle and bustle surrounding them, the walk to Sector 82 was uneventful. Gene would curse a wayward civilian who dared wander unknowingly into his path, or he would start thinking aloud about how and why Melfina's disappearance had occurred. Jim would only nod, not wanting to provoke the man further.

When they entered Sector 82, they immediately recognized the other store fronts and venders. The duo approached several people, whom did recognize Melfina's picture, but hadn't seen her in nearly a week. After a few interviews, Gene was shaking with frustration. This method was getting them nowhere and all the time they were spending doing nothing meant the longer Melfina was gone. For all they knew, she could have been hurt. The thought struck Gene to the core and only increased his sense of urgency.

His shoulder roughly bumped into another shop-goer sending the elderly woman's things flying to the ground. She let out a small cry of surprise and rushed to pick them up. "Gene, you scumbag, watch where you're goin'!" Jim scolded, kneeling down beside the woman to assist her. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks. "Thank you, young man. That was very kind."

Jim fixed Gene with an expectant look and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. While Gene and the rest of the crew were feeling a train wreck of emotions over Melfina's disappearance, there was no excuse for such bad, rude behavior. The red-head raised a brow, but seceded. Gene approached the woman and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman waved off his apology. "Please, don't worry about it. It's quite all right." Jim fished through his pocket and produced a picture of Melfina's smiling face. "Excuse me, before you go, have you seen this woman?"

The elder woman bent to get a better look at the photo and her face broke into a grin. "Oh, it's that nice girl, Melfina! She's such a sweetheart. She helps me cart my groceries home, when my sons aren't around. She's missing you say?"

Jim nodded and returned the picture to his pocket. "Yeah, for a few days now. We're starting to get worried."

"I'll say. I saw her just the other day. The poor thing had fainted and her friend was having to carry her back home…" Before she could continue, Gene laid a hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention. "When was this? What did the guy look like?" He shot several questions at a time, causing the woman to blink rapidly in astonishment.

"Well, it was about two days ago…in the morning I think. Hmm, the man was rather tall, with black hair, and a red leather coat. He stuck out like a sore thumb around here." She said, wracking her brain for any relevant information. Gene ran an agitated hand through his hair, looking around the surrounding areas. The woman's account didn't narrow down the results. There were several men in the near vicinity that matched her description, tall and black hair.

"Oh! He also had a really bad scar on his mouth. I remember thinking how rough it made him look…"

Gene and Jim looked at each other, their brows furrowing and tension filling their bodies. "Thank you. You've been a big help," Jim said, the stress evident in his voice. The woman waved and departed, not that Jim or Gene were aware. Their thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Why would he want Melfina?" Jim asked, looking up into Gene's stoic face. Worry clawed at his insides.

"That's a good question. Why don't we go ask him?" Gene replied. His arms were folded across his chest, and his face had a look of sheer determination and anger. They found a lead, now it was time to go get Melfina.

"Ask who? What?" Gene and Jim turned to see Aisha and Suzuka approaching, both with curious expressions on their faces.

Simultaneously, both Gene and Jim replied, "Ron MacDougall's got Melfina."

* * *

><p>End Note- Sooo? Any thoughts? Suggestions? Reviews are much appreciated and they give me motivation!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note- First off, I'd like to thank the few who are actually reviewing for me. Each review I read, whether it's something as simple as 'I like it' to constructive criticism, inspires me to write and continue this story. I truly appreciate your honesty and I'm glad to hear that my story is currently up to par with your standards. :) I hope my story will continue to please you.

Now that I've got the mushy stuff out of the way, on with the story!

The Outlaw Star series is the property of Takehiko Ito, not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

That night, Melfina didn't catch a single wink of sleep. She was cradled within the bed's soft comforter and the pillows called to her, but she was resistant. A plan had to be formulated and there was no time for sleep. Come morning, Harry would retrieve her and they would depart from Heifong III without a second glance. Melfina couldn't allow this, she wouldn't.

She tossed and she turned, but nothing short of disastrous entered her mind. She couldn't fight her way to escape, that much was clear. The only way of exiting the room was through the reinforced, locked door. The window didn't offer any assistance as it too was locked, not to mention the fact that they were several stories in the air. Any plan she would manage to come up with would have to take place **after** the bedroom door was unlocked.

Melfina sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. As her earlier thoughts suggested, she wasn't a planner, far from it in fact. There were just too many possible scenarios that could happen and she wasn't skilled enough to manipulate the variables into her desired result. In other words, planning was a bust. The only course of action: take whatever opportunity presented itself during the transporting process. They wanted to head off planet, so they had to make it to the loading bay. Melfina couldn't remember the exact location, but she was certain there would be plenty of opportunities between her present prison and her new one. The only question left, could she pull it off?

* * *

><p>The next morning was filled with excitement. Ron was thrilled to be leaving Heifong III and, despite his usual containment of it, Harry could see it in his brother's actions and stance. After having inspected the wound marring Melfina's nape, he had returned to the older MacDougall and had announced that they could depart. The tenseness had stretched between them for hours, but they each fell back into the normal groove of things as if their little altercation hadn't happened.<p>

Currently, Ron was overseeing the loading of their belongings into the cab downstairs by the chauffer. Harry let a smile grace his lips. He enjoyed seeing his brother happy and, on top of things, he was happy too. Within an hour or so, they would leave Heifong III and leave the past behind. On top of his good mood, Melfina would be by his side the entire way. His heart did a little flutter of excitement.

With his soft smile still in place, the teal-haired man approached Melfina's bedroom and unclasped the lock that separated them. He found her sitting on the edge of the vast canopy bed, fully dressed, and prepared for leaving. The dark circles under her eyes sent a protective surge through him, but he didn't let himself get overtaken by his emotions. He went to her and knelt at her knees, placing his large hand over hers. "Are you ready?"

Melfina glanced between Harry and the door and appeared to be weighing her options. Ultimately, she nodded her head and answered, "Yes." Harry smiled and helped Melfina into a standing position and escorted her through the halls of the penthouse with his arm around her shoulders. The bio-android was tense in Harry's hold, knowing that this was Harry's way of restraining her without the use of shackles.

They took the elevator down without a word. A small 'ding' announced their arrival to the lobby and Melfina felt a wave of anticipation settle in her belly. As the heel of her shoe touched the linoleum floor, the bio-android considered screaming. The lobby was extensive and was filled with all sorts of fine, sophisticated people. If she screamed, someone was bound to help her, right? She cast her sight around the room and felt doubtful. They were more or less worried about their luggage and their appearances. Even if someone felt merciful enough to assist her, she didn't think any of them stood a chance against Harry. Then, there was always the problem of Ron being just outside the entrance. It wasn't worth the risk, she decided, letting Harry lead her to the sidewalk outside.

Ron stood leaning against the shiny exterior of their transportation, waiting patiently. He didn't utter a single word when they approached, merely folded himself into his side of the car. Harry crawled into the seat next, putting himself firmly between his brother and Melfina. The bio-android felt a small amount of relief, not having to be beside the older MacDougall brother, and sat beside Harry. As the chauffer shut the door behind her, Melfina felt another wave of anticipation hit her.

The drive began without a hitch. Silence reigned in the back and the driver didn't care to speak. They drove through several blocks and Melfina kept her gaze out the window looking for the perfect place and time for her escape. Grand buildings began to grow smaller and more worn. People wearing suits and fine dresses, gave way to civilians wearing less grand articles.

"My apologies, but it would seem we're about to hit a bit of a delay." The driver said, slowing the vehicle down. Melfina's attention snapped to the front, and noticed a large wreck blocking the road. Traffic was coming to a halt. Melfina tensed and her heart pounded in her chest. This was it; this was her opportunity presenting itself. Inconspicuously, the bio-android laid her hand upon the door handle, and waited. Her eyes moved from the driver to the other two passengers in the back seat. Ron was conversing with the driver about alternative routes and the car was slowing. None of them were suspicious. _Now!_

Just before the car came to a complete stop, Melfina threw herself from the car, using her arm to throw the door back; if nothing else, it would slow them down. She could hear Harry scream her name over the loud horns of the cars behind them, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. Melfina urged her legs to carry her faster and farther away, weaving through the lines of traffic and through the crowds of spectators who stopped to watch the accident. She ran as fast as she could and only stopped when her lungs were screaming for much needed air.

Melfina settled herself against the brick wall of a building, panting heavily and using the steadiness to keep herself from collapsing. Perspiration beaded her brow and her heart was beating against her ribcage so hard she thought it would burst. Her limbs were heavy and she was light headed, but those were small prices to pay. She looked around the alley, thankful she was alone. A big smile spread across her face. She did it, she had managed to free herself. A small, breathless chuckle escaped, but her happiness was short-lived.

As she turned to continue her escape, Melfina came face-to-face with a bunch of unsavory fellows. A large man approached her, the leader she guessed, with a malicious grin spreading across his cruel face. He was tall and broad, and his entire outfit, from the leather vest to the bandana, screamed trouble. "Hello there, beautiful. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" he said, getting uncomfortably close.

Melfina straightened herself and tried not to show how his presence made her nervous, but her face was an open book. Despite herself, she squared her shoulders and moved to pass the brutish man. "I was on my way home. If you'll excuse me, I'm really in hurry."

She side stepped, but was roughly and haphazardly grabbed by the large man. His large arm shot out and grabbed her by the shoulders and twirled her into an unwanted embrace. "Aw, why not stay awhile? The boys and I would love the company." Behind him, the bio-android could hear the chorus of the four other chuckling men.

Melfina struggled against the man's hold, but he didn't budge or relinquish his grip. "Let me go!" she screamed. Her pleas only seemed to encourage the man holding her as he boldly ran a rough finger down her cheek. "Not just yet," he whispered, his rancid breath fanning Melfina's face. The excitement and the giddiness that she had just previously experienced vanished. An expression Jim often said when their plans made a turn for the worse entered her mind: out of the frying pan and into the fire. At least with Harry, he seemed to care for her well-being. This man and his followers didn't share his sentiment.

"Let her go." All eyes shot to the owner of the icy, cruel voice. Relief washed over Melfina like a tidal wave when she saw Harry at the mouth of the alley. The sun brightened his blue hair and illuminated his handsome face. Instead of the smile he had on his face only moments before, anger and loathing were plastered on his visage. Melfina doubted she had ever seen him this angry and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Beat it, kid. This is a private party," the man holding her said, giving her a rough squeeze that had Melfina crying out. Harry's eyes narrowed and he started approaching them, with fists clenched tightly at his sides. He inhaled deeply and attempted to keep his mind as calm as possible despite the tremors of anger coursing through his body. He wanted to enjoy hurting these men, wanted to remember the sounds of their bones breaking under the power of his fists. A tirade of insanity would be too merciful to the men who dared touch his Melfina.

The lead brute cocked his head to the side in curiosity before gesturing for his goons to advance. "Seems our friend's a little deaf, boys. How about you deliver a message he'll read loud and clear?" The four men stepped forward with weapons raised. One carried a good, old-fashioned pipe. Another swung a heavy chain about. The last two had knifes drawn and at the ready.

Once within range, the man with the pipe lunged forward and raised the pipe high in the air with both hands, ready to swing it down with the added help of gravity. Much to his surprise, Harry stopped the pipe's descent using only one of his hands and used it to reinforce his own hit to the man's face. There was a sickening crunch as the man dropped to the filth-covered ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily from his newly broken nose.

The man with the chain let out a cry of outrage and struck down with as much force as he could muster. Harry raised his arm and let the heavy chain wrap around his forearm. The metal bit into his flesh, forcing a hiss from his lips, but he ignored the pain. He tugged roughly at the chain and sent the unbalanced man flying to meet his fist. As chin met knuckles, there was yet another disgusting crunch echoing through the air. The man was out before he even hit the pavement.

One of the men with a knife lunged forward and wildly began swinging the blade around, hoping to land a blow. Harry was too quick for the incompetent fool, and managed to dodge every sloppy swing the man attempted. After one particularly rough swing, the man lost his balance and tumbled forward. Harry jumped into the air and planted his shin into the man's head, sending him cartwheeling through the air to meet the brick wall.

Harry straightened, and darkly eyed the last and final man. The man shuddered and dropped his knife before high tailing it in the other direction. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'? Coward!" the "leader" called, before turning to face Harry's wrath. Fear streaked up the man's spine, but he didn't dare show it. He steeled his features and flung Melfina from himself. Melfina gave a small cry as she fell to the ground. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

He reached behind himself and brought forth two energy based knives. The blades crackled with electricity as he swung them around in show, perhaps hoping to scare off his opponent. His tactics didn't work. Within seconds, Harry was on him and his fist was in the man's face. This man dared to touch his, angel? Dared to even consider it? An insane fire was alight in Harry's lavender eyes. This man would die today.

Just as his fist made impact with the man's jaw, his other was on a similar collision path with the man's sternum. The double hit knocked the brute off his feet, but didn't induce unconsciousness. The sound of air leaving the man's lungs was so loud even Melfina could hear it. Harry walked up to the man, still determining how he intended to send this man into the next life when the man in question rose up for one last attack. The attack was unexpected and left Harry with no ready defense. The man jammed his knife into Harry's torso, forcing a pained cry from Harry's lips. The electricity of the blade sent shock waves through his metallic bone structure and wreaked havoc on the living tissue that was scarce in his body. He could hear Melfina calling his name and felt his heart swell with happiness despite the continual stream of electricity coursing through his body. The pain was excruciating, but worth it. He willed his arms to obey him and took a firm hold of the man's neck, then wrenched. A loud pop echoed through the alley, then the man's body fell limply to the ground, yanking the knife from Harry's body as it tumbled.

Harry's body ceased its convulsing, but dizziness and lightheadedness was quick to follow. He was going to pass out, he knew he was. A sense of peace washed over him, knowing that he had succeeded in protecting Melfina. He took one last look at Melfina's shocked form before falling to his knees and blacking out.

Melfina stared, awestruck by the whole ordeal. As Harry began to fall to the ground, the bio-android's heart leapt into her throat. She was no longer in imminent danger; she was free and currently unhindered by pursuit. She could leave and return to the crew. The very thought sickened her as soon as it passed through her mind. Melfina couldn't leave Harry lying here in an alley hurt and unprotected. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

Acting on instinct, she rose from where she was thrown and darted to Harry's fallen form, doing her best to avoid looking at the newly deceased figure of the gang leader. She struggled to roll Harry to his back and saw a deep, gushing wound in his side. Immediately, she pressed her petite hands to the injury. The blood began to seep through her fingers and worry clenched her heart in a vice. Her hands weren't doing the trick. Her hands left Harry's side for a moment, just long enough to draw her blue poncho from her shoulders and press the material to the wound. It only took a few seconds for the blood to begin noticeably seeping into the poncho.

Melfina looked up and down the alleyway, but didn't see anything she could use or anyone who could help. Biting her lip, she turned to look back at Harry. His face wasn't drawn and tight like someone in pain, but held the expression of peace instead. That helped ease her mind, but the bleeding was a problem. As gently as she could manage, the woman shifted Harry's head and shoulders into her lap while maintaining pressure to the wound with one hand. She embraced him in a one-armed hug. "Stay with me Harry. It's not time yet," she murmured, feeling guilt rise up. If she hadn't ran, he wouldn't be hurt right now. He would still be up and running, not lying in a filthy alley with wounds marring his body. She felt tears form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Melfina didn't want others to be hurt for her sake, yet here they were.

The sound of rapid foot falls drew Melfina's attention to the mouth of the alley. Ron was here. Harry would be fine. She turned her gaze skyward, staring at the same sky the crew was likely also staring at. "I'm sorry," she whispered, letting a single tear run down her cheek. She caused this to happen, and she was going to set things right…even if that meant leaving Heifong III without the crew.

* * *

><p>The Outlaw Star crew stomped through the lobby of Ron MacDougall's hotel, not caring that their presence drew a lot of attention. The door man had attempted to be civil and reason with the angry, red-haired captain, but only got thrown to the side for his efforts. The older MacDougall brother hadn't been hard to track down. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't even try to hide his whereabouts. A few hacks here and a little rule-bending there, the bounty hunter's address was revealed easily enough.<p>

After their little elevator ride, Gene wasted no time. With a hard kick the door slammed open and the crew swarmed the penthouse with weapons raised. They did a quick sweep only to find no one home. Ron wasn't here nor was Melfina.

"No one's here," Aisha said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"And they won't be coming back either," Suzuka began, entering from one of the bedrooms. "All of their possessions are gone."

"Damn it!" Gene yelled, slamming his balled up fists into the counter top in front of him. "Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

><p>End Note- Considering that in nearly every episode Harry starred in he was hurt in one form of another, I figured it was time to nick him a bit. Nothing too serious but enough to continue Takehiko's set trend. So, how was it? While the fight was very minor, did it live up to your expectations? Would you like to see more action? Let me know! I love feedback. Until next time.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note- No quirky statements today, try again next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer- Outlaw Star and Characters belong to Takehiko Ito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The crew searched the empty penthouse from top to bottom, not a single inch was spared from their scrutiny. Much to their dismay, nothing was left behind. Not a shred of evidence to indicate where they had vanished to. Rooms were searched thoroughly with a fine tooth comb, but nothing was revealed to their gaze. Many times when a search ended, the crew member left standing idle would take a position in Melfina's quarters, just wanting to feel the presence of their missing comrade. Moments would pass, then a newfound determination would enter their gaze and send them off for a second search. Even that proved fruitless.

Feeling somewhat comforted in Melfina's room, the crew gathered there once their search came to a halt. Frustration was evident on Gene's handsome face as well as anger. What would cause Ron MacDougall to randomly spirit away Melfina? That was the question of the hour.

"Maybe she had something he wanted?" Aisha thought aloud, scrunching her face in thought.

Suzuka dismissed the idea completely. "If you recall, Melfina has very few possessions and those aren't exactly valuable; she preferred not to overindulge." Her words became softer as thoughts of the girl entered her mind. "Revenge, perhaps?"

"But Melfina didn't do anything!" Aisha retorted, a bit annoyed Suzuka shot down her argument.

"It's more of a possibility than her having something MacDougall wants," the assassin shot back.

The Ctarl-Ctarl stood straight and approached Suzuka with a fist raised. "Why you-" she began but paused. A scent tickled her nose and had her sniffing at the air like a blood hound. Suzuka and Gene stared after the alien like she had grown a second head. "What the hell are you doin'?" Gene finally asked.

"There's another scent here. It's not Melfina's and it's not MacDougall's. It's familiar, but I can't place it," she muttered, still concentrating on the new scent. She neared the canopy bed where Suzuka sat and knelt to the comforter taking a deep breath. His scent was most concentrated here, she noted, but even the higher concentration didn't hint as to who he was.

Gene crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow. There was another culprit? Questions spread like wild fire in his mind. Who was this unknown individual? What role did he play in Melfina's capture? The captain ran a frustrated hand in his hair. Rather than discover answers to their current question, this place only served to raise more questions.

"Hey guys, I got something!" Jim call from the other room. All three quickly found Jim sitting at the kitchen countertop, hunched over the phone. "Whatcha got Jim?" Gene said, leaning over the boy's shoulder.

"MacDougall placed a call for a cab only two hours ago. If we pay the cab driver a visit, he should be able to tell us where he dropped Ron and Melfina off," Jim said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"And be able to identify who our unknown assailant is," Suzuka added.

"Huh?" Jim blinked. "What do ya mean "unknown assailant"?"

"Aisha found the scent of another man in Melfina's room," Gene replied, his voice grim and definitely unhappy. He didn't like the fact there was a man in Mel's room and it set him on edge. _Don't worry, Mel, we'll find you._

* * *

><p>Harry found he enjoyed being wrapped in layers upon layers of unconsciousness. There was no pain, no angst, nor sorrow to attack his heart. Here, he could be free. Free to frolic mindlessly, to shower his mind's depiction of Melfina with affection, or to pummel Gene Starwind's visage into the ground without the consequences of reality. He was warm and happy, but his body had other plans than reveling in his dreams.<p>

As he emerged, the first thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his side followed by the stiffness of bandages encasing his torso. He hurt everywhere from the tips of his fingers to every other inch of his body. Scenes from the fight played across his mind's eye, reminding him of the events before his loss of consciousness. He had saved and protected Melfina, but had taken a nasty blow himself. Harry wasn't fully awake, yet his mood was already sour. He shifted and turned his head, preparing to return to sleep when the aroma of lavender and rain drifted to his hazy senses. _Melfina._

Harry opened his purple eyes and felt his heart flutter. The bio-android had taken a position by his bed, cradling her head on the side of his mattress. Her closed eyes held dark circles beneath them and her clothes looked somewhat disheveled. Harry ran his fingers through Melfina's hair, enjoying its silkiness against his palm. Harry couldn't help himself. In her sleep, Melfina moved closer to Harry's exploring fingers which sent a surge of delight through his body. Melfina liked his touch and sought it out. Even if it was an unconscious act, it was a start. On some level, she trusted him and that satisfied him for now.

The teal-haired man continued to massage Melfina's scalp and the sore spot at the base of her nape, enjoying her small sighs of pleasure while he began to inspect his new surroundings. The dirt and filth coated alley of his mind's eye had faded to one of familiarity. He was in one of the rooms on board the Shangri-La. It was one of the bigger rooms, but it wasn't extensive. It consisted of a closet off to the side, a metal desk bolted to the wall, and a bed that also connected to the wall. The room wasn't nearly as luxurious as the rooms he and his brother were accustomed to staying in, but it always suited them just fine.

Melfina groaned and drew Harry's attention back to the bio-android at his side. Her eyes fluttered awake, revealing chocolate orbs, and he wished he could see that every morning. Her eyes were unfocused for a moment before she remembered where she was. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and breaking the contact between herself and Harry. "Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, I must have dozed off," she said, covering a yawn.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Don't be. You looked like you could use the rest. How are you?" he asked, feeling the need to inspect every inch of her. He hadn't had the time to check and make sure her attacker hadn't caused her any harm before he had passed out. On top of which, her appearance made him suspect she was neglecting the care of herself, in favor of caring for him instead. The thought was appreciated immensely, but he couldn't and wouldn't let her forget herself.

Much to his surprise, Melfina responded to his smile with one of her own. Rather than the usual swelling of his heart, the organ threatened to stop entirely at the sight before him. This wasn't one of her small grins of obligation, but a true smile. It brightened her face and made her look ethereal. "I should be asking you that. You were hurt pretty bad," she said, guilt sneaking into her voice.

He could see the slight change in her demeanor and was quick to remedy it. "I'm fine, Melfina. You didn't put me in this bed, that bastard did." His face flashed to an expression of rage. The thug had tried to take Melfina from him and tried to kill him, key word being tried. He couldn't stop the malicious grin that spread across his face as he remembered the look of horror on the man's face and the resounding pop as he broke the thug's neck like it was nothing. He would render the same fate on anyone who dared follow that man's footsteps.

Harry felt Melfina pull away from him slightly, and fought down the wildness within himself; he didn't want to scare Melfina. He reached between them again and clasped one of Melfina's hands in his and gave it a small squeeze of assurance. When she didn't pull away, he strengthened his grip. "What happened after I passed out?" he asked, hoping to get her mind off of the guilt that reared its head.

"You were bleeding pretty bad for a while. I couldn't get the wound to stop and I wasn't strong enough to move you. Luckily, Ron followed you and helped me get you here. Apparently, you only needed a few stitches," she said, pausing to recall her anxiety over the blood loss. "He said a majority of the damage was internal, that the electricity used your metallic bone structure as a conduit. He said you might be bed ridden for the next few days while your organs and mechanical parts heal."

Melfina stood from where she sat and situated herself on the mattress. Harry held his breath as she leaned over his prone form, but was disappointed when her lips didn't meet with his own. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, instead. "Your fever broke. That's good." Harry felt the need to scowl, and voice his displeasure, but quickly changed his tune as Melfina's cool finger tips danced across his heated forehead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Melfina carefully, tenderly brushing his long bangs from his forehead.

"You should rest," she said, breaking through the haze clouding Harry's mind. He felt the shift on the mattress as she stood and quickly grabbed her wrist to halt her. He opened his lids to see a questioning expression directed his way. "Stay," he said, giving the woman's arm a small tug.

She seemed to mentally debate with herself before she nodded her assent. Melfina returned to the chair that was stationed beside the bed and watched as Harry's lids closed and his face relaxed. Considering the damage he sustained, she was surprised he had been able to awaken in the first place. Recalling the things Ron had told her after taking care of the younger MacDougall, she was astonished.

_With as much care as he could manage, Ron hefted Harry through the door of the bedroom and laid him out on the awaiting bed. He stripped the teal-haired man of his shirt and vest and inspected the still weeping wound. Melfina was close behind, trying to offer as much help she could. She knelt beside the bed, out of Ron's way, but nearby. _

"_He'll just need a few stitches," the older MacDougall muttered, causing Melfina to look at the gaping wound in question. _

"_Are you sure? It looks so deep…" she said, inching closer._

_Ron spared her just a momentary glance as he went about the room, pulling out a medical kit from one of the closets. "I'm sure. Considering I had a hand in the design of his new body, I'm fairly familiar with its capabilities."_

_Melfina furrowed her brow in curiosity. She wanted to know more. She remembered Harry mentioning that Ron had a new body constructed for him, but she didn't understand how it worked or what it made him. Was he technically a robot? Or were things more complicated than they let on? The bio-android wanted to ask, but she didn't want to be a bother. She remained quiet and decided to leave her questions for another day. _

_The questions that flooded her mind were easily read across her youthful face. Even though his attentions were elsewhere, Ron could see the interest and felt like it wouldn't hurt to enlighten her. She was his brother's woman, after all._

"_My brother died at the Leyline, yet he had managed to upload his mind into the Shangri-La's mainframe. He could still think and feel for himself. After my own body recovered, I sought out methods for creating a body for my brother," Ron began, sterilizing a needle. With exquisite precision, he went about sewing the wound in Harry's side. _

"_It was a difficult task as no one had ever made such an attempt before. The only one who, at the time, seemed capable of accomplishing what I wanted was Gwen Khan, who was already dead. However, I was able to find someone with as much drive as Khan, and just as brilliant. In fact, he was also in on the project that led to the creation of the XGP and yourself. He took a back seat role, of course, but he knew enough to create Harry a body._

_Anyway, before the good doctor began the process, I specified that I wanted his body to be better fortified, in a sense. I didn't want to run the risk of a second death. Therefore, Harry was given a metallic skeletal frame and muscle. They function the same as flesh and bone, but they offer the added benefit of durability and extra strength. Also, he was equipped with the advantage of heightening his senses at will. Wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley," he finished, chuckling about his encounter._

_Melfina watched Ron bandage Harry's torso gently, but her mind was busy reviewing the newfound information. In a sense, Harry was the perfect combination of robot and human, a bio-android like herself. Unlike her, though, he was better prepared for the harsh realities of life. They truly were the same now. _

_Ron situated the unconscious man into a more comfortable position on the bed and drew the sheets to Harry's chest. "He may be out for a day or so. While the damage caused directly from the knife isn't severe, the electricity that wracked his metallic frame did a number on his insides. It may take a bit before he's one hundred percent." After replacing the items he pulled from the closet, the older MacDougall left._

_Melfina stared after the older man for a moment more before she dragged the desk chair from its original position to Harry's bedside and looked after the sleeping man._

A day had passed since that moment. Ron quickly departed from Heifong III shortly after the encounter. Unease still plagued her, but the sight of Harry's prone form calmed her anxiety somewhat. He needed her right now; she couldn't bring herself to leave him even if she felt as if she was betraying the crew. It was her fault that he was in this state, and she was determined to see things right. Melfina laid her unhindered hand over top of Harry's and brushed his knuckles gently with her thumb. He had saved her life and had gone out of his way to see her involuntary stay as comfortable as possible. Melfina was going to repay in kind, her freedom would have to wait for another day.

* * *

><p>End Note- Thoughts? More reviews mean quicker updates!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? I have to apologize for my prolonged absence, but school must come first. Here is the latest chapter of Death is Just the Beginning and I am sorry it turned out so short. Enjoy!

As usual, Takehiko Ito is the rightful owner of the Outlaw Star series, and not I.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Gene cursed colorfully to himself as another lead turned to a dead end. He hung up the phone almost violently before he retreated to the living room of the shop. He ran a hand through his flaming hair and paced back and forth before the sofa, catching the worried attention of his young partner. It was surprising that the floor hadn't worn down from his frustrated habit, Jim mused to himself. It had become the norm since Mel was taken from them. In fact, they had all developed their own little quirks. When they weren't on a unified search, they each went their own way. Suzuka would disappear without a word, Aisha would actually remain quiet and still for hours, Jim would restrict himself to the computer, and Gene…Gene would attempt to wear a path into the floor of their living room, plotting and cursing to himself.

Jim sighed. It had been four days since their lead on Melfina's whereabouts, four days since they discovered she was taken off planet, and four days since their trail went cold. _Four days…_the boy thought, disheartened by their lack of intel. As he had suggested, the crew tracked down the cab driver responsible for Mel's continued absence. They were very cordial at first, attempting to be polite and civil despite the dire circumstances surrounding their inquiry. The driver, though, was resistant and felt the need to spout company policy about customer confidentiality. It wasn't long before Aisha had the man by the shirt collar, Gene's gun to his head, and Suzuka's bokken drawn. Jim could recall how quickly the man changed his tune and readily spewed Ron's whereabouts.

They had rushed to the dock as quickly as the traffic jam allowed them. As one might expect, the Shangri-La had already departed with no assured destination in the directory. From there, everything went to hell. They contacted all of their friends and former business connections to question them about the arrival of the Shangri-La on all of the surrounding planets, but so far none were able to confirm an affirmative sighting. It seemed that last call was yet another dead end thrown their way. Until the Shangri-La docked, there would be no way to track MacDougall.

"Damn it! What the hell is MacDougall doing?" Gene bellowed, dragging Jim from his reverie. "The Shangri-La is a fast ship, he should have docked somewhere by now!"

That thought had also crossed Jim's mind, but he couldn't put a finger on a reason. It was like MacDougall was inching through space on purpose.

* * *

><p>If Harry believed in a heaven, this would be it. He spent most of his days in bed with his angel waiting on him hand and foot. She would spend hours by his bedside, conversing with him and smiling that heart-stopping smile. She even washed his hair when he was too weak to shower himself.<p>

Harry smiled. The memory of Melfina's slender fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp was amazing. He had to resist the urge to beg for a repeat, but it was becoming harder and harder to resist. He rather liked the feel of Melfina touching him, her cool fingers caressing his heated flesh. The very idea was enough to send a tremor of desire through the teal-haired man's frame. _Soon,_ he told himself_, soon, she'll be mine_.

"Are you alright Harry?" his angel's voice rang, doing nothing to calm his heated blood.

He turned to her, and offered a smile. "I'm fine, I just caught a chill," he lied. A twinge of guilt clenched at the man's heart for lying to Melfina, but he didn't want to scare her off by admitting his desires. She was finally opening up to him, talking to him, and touching him. He wouldn't ruin all his progress with something so trivial.

Melfina furrowed her brow in worry and approached Harry's bedside. She pulled his sheets high on his exposed chest and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, feeling for a fever. "You're a bit hot. Maybe your fever's returning?" Worry laced her words, but Harry hardly noticed. She was touching him again, smoothing his bangs from his face and caressing his cheeks. When she made to retract her hand, Harry quickly encased her smaller hand in his own and pressed her palm more fully into his cheek. He struggled to keep his sigh of delight at bay, but couldn't stop himself from nuzzling into the palm of her hand.

"I'm fine, Melfina. Don't worry about me. Have you eaten yet?" Despite his immense love for her care of him, Harry couldn't let her skate by without caring for herself as well. He craved her touch, but he felt that he could deny that simple pleasure until he was well assured she was well cared for. It was odd, really. He had always been a selfish man, one who put his own or his brother's needs before anything or anyone else. But with Melfina, the idea of her not being cared for struck a nerve deep down that Harry never wanted to feel again. In fact, the simple act of feeding her and supplying her with the basic necessities of life made him happy and proud, not to mention it brought out his possessiveness.

"Not yet. I wanted to bring you yours first," she replied, fetching the tray from where she deposited it earlier. She placed it in Harry's lap, smiled, and waited patiently for him to eat. All she got was a flat look and two pale arms crossing over a newly exposed chest.

"What?" she asked.

Before Harry could insist on her eating before him, Ron came through the door unannounced. The teal-haired man sent a glare his brother's way, annoyed that he would come in and interrupt his time with Melfina.

Ron sent an equally annoyed glare on the bedridden man. "It's time."

Harry scoffed, threw his sheets from his body, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and slowly extended his pale arms. He winced when his nearly-healed wound was stretched.

Melfina looked between the two brothers, noting the solemn air. "Time? Time for what?"

"Time for work," Ron commented, eyeing his brother as Harry slowly went about dressing himself.

"Work?" Melfina questioned, watching as Harry gestured for Ron to get lost. "Harry? What's going on?"

Harry placed both hands on either of Melfina's shoulders and gave her the softest looks she had ever seen on his face. "Melfina, I have to go away for a few days. I have to find who tried to separate us, who tried to kill me. I'll be back soon, though."

"What for? Harry, you're not even healed completely," she said.

One of Harry's dark looks overcame his face. His brow furrowed, his mouth morphed into a sadistic grin, and a darkness entered his purple orbs. "I'm healed enough to do what I need to," he said, sounding thrilled.

Melfina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. What Harry and Ron did for a living wasn't new to her. She knew they killed for a living, knew that they would do anything if the price was right. Even then, though, they were just jobs, just something to make a paycheck. This was something entirely different. This was personal.

"Harry, don't. Nothing good will come from this."

One of Harry's hands moved from Melfina's shoulder and grasped at the nape of her neck. He inhaled her scent and felt a soothing sensation pass through his body. She gasped as he pulled her close, leaving barely an inch between them. "Your mind is still clouded by that damn crew. Don't worry, my angel. I'll destroy any and everything that attempts to stand between us…even if you're resistant."

Harry pressed a kiss to Melfina's temple, but the gesture did nothing to still her frantic nerves. In fact, his words and his tone made her feel worse.

Where was the man she had spent four days with conversing and laughing with? Where was the sweet, kind man who put her before himself? Where was the man who risked his very existence for her? The semi-crazed look in his purple eyes told her he was gone, if he ever truly existed.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said, hesitantly pulling away from Melfina.

"Harry, please," she called, staring up with pleading eyes. The look was nearly enough to give Harry pause, but the crazed, obsessive need to destroy those who intended to separate him from his angel won his internal battle.

As he exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him, Harry's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He wanted to turn around and stay within the confines of his bedroom with no one else but his angel and spend the rest of eternity in her embrace. He clenched his fists at his sides and started down the hall, using every ounce of will in his body to complete the task at hand. The quicker he finished his mission, the quicker he could return to Melfina_. Soon, my angel…_

Melfina stared at the metallic door where Harry left through and felt her heart break. Her eyes began to burn as tears threatened to spill over. She rushed to the door and tried to open it, to no avail. She rested her forehead against the cool metal and brushed the tips of her fingers across its surface.

_Oh, Harry_…she thought. A tear slid down her pale cheek. She recalled every conversation that passed between them the last four days and every single laugh they shared, but they didn't negate the fact that she was still a prisoner. The locked door confirmed it.

Melfina leaned her back against the metal door and slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. _It's time to go_, she thought. Despite her resolve to flee, the warm tears continued to stream down her cheeks, as if she had lost a piece of herself.

* * *

><p>End Note- Y'all know the drill. What did ya think? Let me know. Help me make this more enjoyable to read!<p> 


End file.
